Glimmer's Tale
by mockingjayfics
Summary: Ever wonder how Glimmer became a tribute? Why she picked the bow and arrows as her weapon and yet wasn't any good at it? Well this one-shot will give you an explanation.


**The first missing moment/tribute's story of many! I hope you enjoy and sign up for author alerts so you can read more of our fanfictions! This one is written by Kelsey.**

* * *

><p><em>Reaping days are always so stressful! <em>I think as I curl the last section of my hair. _Well at least after today I'll only have one more year of worrying, _I try to reassure myself. Not that it even really mattered, there was usually someone willing to volunteer in District 1. I finish applying makeup and observe myself in the mirror, _perfect,_ I think, although I may have been a little heavy-handed on the eyeshadow. Oh well, it will look good on camera at least. I can always take some of it off before the big party tonight.

My mother calls me downstairs and I hurry towards her voice as quickly as my heels will allow. Together we head toward the District's center where she gives me a hug goodbye as I enter the roped-off area where all eligible kids must stand. I see where my friends are standing near the front and join them. We nervously wish one another luck and talk about who we think will volunteer this year. I feel someone brush up against my shoulder and find myself facing my boyfriends, Glaze. "Looking Good, Glim." is all he says before going to the designated boys section. "Well that was a little rude." I say to my friends. They of course, agree with me and reassure me that we are so cute together and it must be because of the reaping that he acted so cold. Ugh, why am I even friends with these girls? They just follow me around and agree with everything I say. I'll ditch them after I dump Glaze, I'm ready to move on anyway, he's kinda a self-centered jerk. I turn to look at him and am surprised to find that he looks nervous, weak even. I wonder why. He shouldn't be worried about being selected, his name is only in there 6 times, same as mine. It's not like he had to take out a tessera or anything.

Our district mayor heads over to the podium on the stage and the ceremony begins. He introduces our Capitol escort who talks for a few minutes before heading towards the girl's reaping bowl. You could have heard a pin drop as she reached in, pulled out a slip and read the name aloud. And then, I realized it was me. _Ok, remain calm. Someone will volunteer._ I tell myself. I walk up to the stage with a smile before our escort asks for volunteers. I look out over the crowd expectantly, but no one comes. My breath catches in my chest, but I keep my smile on. Maybe I can think of a plan that could help me win. But in my heart, I know it's no use. I'm already dead. Some 14-year-old boy gets reaped but there is a volunteer for him. Go figure, someone will go in his place but not in mine. Just my luck. I look into the 18-year-old male section to see who it is and gasp. It's Glaze's older brother, Marvel. Now I understand why Glaze seemed so nervous this morning and probably why he had been acting odd for the past few weeks. Here I had been busy figuring out how to break up with him and he was just being concerned about his brother. God, I'm such a bitch, a dead bitch. I search out Glaze's face on the audience. The look on his face is heartbreaking, it's full of dread without even a flicker of hope. I can't imagine how it would feel to lose your girlfriend and brother at the same time.

Marvel and I shake hands as customary, but once we walk off the stage and wait for the peacekeepers to escort us to the justice building, he pulls me aside. I'm surprised as he whispers in my ear, "I'm gonna help you." The goodbyes pass in a blur and while everyone tries to remain positive and encouraged, I know it's a lost cause. Today will be the last time I ever see my friends and family. On the train Marvel tells me his plan. He will tell the other careers that I trained with him. I will say my weapon is a crossbow. However, crossbows are too high-tech to be put in the Cornucopia so that can be the excuse for my inabilities with other weapons. I thank Marvel so much for helping me out, even though I know he is only doing it for Glaze. In fact, Glaze was probably the one who came up with the idea in the first place. While everything that lay ahead was uncertain, I was glad that I actually had a strategy for the games. Maybe with my good-looks and a little luck, I could pull it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be fantastic! You can also request a moment for us to take on!<strong>


End file.
